Demi-Goddess
by DemigodFiction
Summary: (Percy Jackson Fanfiction) Terra's life was a usual one, until one night everything changed. Her whole life had been a lie.
1. Taking It Way Back

**Chapter One: Taking It Way Back**

Ah, okay. Where do I begin? Let's just start at the beginning of my freshman year at Goode High.

Stupid English.

Yea, I was failing language arts.

It's not my fault Mr.Blofis was teaching way too fast to understand.

"How about we summarize our reading of Act 4 in Romeo and Juliet?", his eyes wandered across the classroom, and of course, landed on me.

"Go ahead Terra.", he leaned back in his chair, his peppered hair falling partially onto his forehead.

I stood silently for a moment.

I forgot to read Act 1.

No don't say that. That's your excuse for everything

I was going to admit it, but Grover was a life saver.

He sat in the front row, so facing the teachers desk, I could also see him.

He held out a piece of paper behind his back, his crappy handwriting explaining Act 1 in one sentence.

"The Capulets and Montegues fight on the streets of Venice, basically showing the relationship those two families have with one another."

The class was silent for a moment, and I'm pretty sure all the students were like

Woah, Terra actually used Spark Notes to find a basic summary? Miracles do happen.

But no.

Mr.Blofis stood up and held out his hand to Grover.

Grover gave the paper to Mr.Blofis just as the bell rang.

I scrambled my books into my string bag and attempted to make a run for the door, but Mr.Blofis stopped me.

Come on man, cut me some slack.

"You're not trying.", he crossed his arms and sat down on a stool near the chalkboard.

"I am, I swear. I'm just not motivated to do my homework.", I said, looking down at my white nike shoes. It took 4 months of work to buy them.

"I've seen all your grades, Terra. I just wanted you to know that you could be doing so much better than this."

"I appreciate the concern, but I am trying.", I was stubborn and irritated. I have a pretty bad temper when it comes to anything school related, except sports.

"I want to see your mom at the parent meeting next week.", he said as if he was grounding me.

As if on cue, the monitors were turned on.

"Attention Goode High School students. Parent teacher conferences are Wednesday next week, from 5:30-8:30. We recommend all students to attend."

Next Wednesday is my basketball game.

"Okay.", I nodded, but of course my mom wouldn't go.

My mom works around the clock, struggling to keep up with bills. That's why I decided to work too, partially so I can buy my own things without my mom having to pay for me, and partially to help out my mom a little more. We are just above the poverty line, I guess.

"You're free to go", Mr.Blofis gestured to the door and I fled.

Grover was waiting for me in the hallway.

"Was it about your grades?", he asked.

"Yea.", I mumbled, opening my locker.

"Maybe you should start paying attention...?", he suggested quietly, knowing I was not afraid to beat him, even if he did use crutches.

I was considering a punch, but Grover was my only friend at Goode. Sure, the basketball team too, but I felt close to Grover.

"I just don't have the time."

I shoved my books into the locker and shut it.

"You know things are gonna change sooner or later...", Grover struggled with his weird legs and crutches as I began walking.

I was so oblivious back then. Things did change, alright. And now I wish I had all D's and my biggest worry was trying to pass freshman year.

But no. Things had to get a whole lot worse. And it wasn't even school related.

Everything changed the night of Parent Teacher conferences.


	2. Library Battle

**Chapter Two: Library Battle**

Northville High was the biggest competitor against Goode High, but never have the varsity basketball team loss to them.

I ran down the court, feeling more alive than ever. A full crowd, stomping legs, and shouts, but my eyes never left the ball.

 _Defense._

 _Defense_.

They chanted so loudly I thought the bleachers would crumble under all their stomping.

A tall senior, about 5'9, was coming my way. I'm not short, a pretty good 5'4 if you ask me, but in this situation I felt so tiny.

She charged with the ball, somehow without double dribbling, and she rose at the 3 pointer line, and my attempt to block the ball was futile.

 _Northville, 63_.

 _Goode, 60_.

I looked over at my teammates before the ball was passed in. Their thoughts were probably all like,

 _can't believe she let that one fly._

Or, _she's too short for this team._

I try, okay. And kids, take my advice. As long as you try, you'll feel accomplished. And a little sad if you wasted your time with trying... _okay I'm not helping._

My teammate passed the ball down the court, to Charlie.

See, here's the perfect example.

Charlie's this sort of chubby, thick girl with glasses and strangely masculine pigtails, but she's one of our most aggressive players.

I have a theory that she believes basketball is a women version of football.

She plowed right into the opposite team's player, and I could've sworn she caught some major airtime.

The whistle blew for a foul, and right after that for a time out by my coach.

We huddled tightly into a circle, but there was no way we could block out our coach's screaming voice. He was mad, like all the time.

There it was again. My mind drifted as I caught a glimpse of Grover on the top of the bleachers, waving frantically at me. His eyes were wide, probably from Charlie's aggressiveness.

"TERRA!", the coach growled, and snapped me to reality.

"YOU'RE ON THE BENCH.", he said, and I didn't question him. If I did, I probably wouldn't have a head anymore.

I sat quietly, sweating and tired, while the cheering around us intensified.

One of our best players attempted a shot, but air balled badly. Maybe I'm just bad luck or something, but we can't lose this game. I looked over to my coach, ready to annoy him until he puts me back in the game, but then I went still as I saw Mr.Blofis speaking with him a few yards away from the bench.

I turned away just as I made eye contact with Blofis.

 _Why can't he leave me and my grades alone?_ I shook as my sweat turned cold.

Suddenly, an amazing half court shot by Charlie swished the basket.

Northville and Goode tied at 63.

I wanted to do some backflips, but my excitement ended there.

"You're excused from the game.", Coach muttered with his arms crossed.

"Wha-"

"GO SEE MR.BLOFIS, NOW GET OUT."

I didn't question him. I still wanted my head.

I walked to the locker room, changed into a light grey basketball crewneck and jeans, then left.

I walked down the empty halls, muttering to myself.

 _What did I even do to him?_

 _Why does he hate me so much?_

Then it clicked. Tonight was Parent teacher conferences.

I checked the time.

8:45 pm

I've missed them, and I completely forgot to tell my mom anyway.

He could've been home right now just like all the other teachers, but instead he was waiting for me.

The hallways began to get darker as I walked farther away from the gym.

That's when I passed the library, and heard a quiet whimper.

It sounded like a stifled sob.

Of course, young Terra was totally like,

 _Let's go help this sad person,_

but cut me some slack, I didn't know about all this Greek mythology stuff yet.

I walked into the dim library. The lights were off but I was still able to see from the light outside in the hallway.

In one of the computer chairs, the boy's familiar curly hair and red beanie instantly made me worry.

"Grover?", I asked, approaching him quietly.

For some reason, my heart was pounding. the back of his shirt was stained with some dark liquid, which I was sure was not sweat.

Yeah, I should've turned back when I had the chance. This was some next level horror movie crap.

But I didn't, because it was Grover, my closest friend.

I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Grover, what's-"

His head spun some 180 degrees, and sunk what looked like fangs into my arm.

I did what any other brave hero would do.

I shrieked and snap kicked him back into the computer desk, and ran for the door.

Apparently he had super speed too. He caught up to me and wrapped both of his arms around my waist, and I noticed his long polished claws sink into my skin.

That's when I really freaked out. I spun and slammed demon Grover against one of the large wooden book shelves, which came toppling down on the both of us. I slipped out from under it with ease, but the pain grew in my waste. Dark liquid, which was my blood, stained several books on the way out.

I scrambled to the back of the library as Grover followed. I caught a glimpse of his face, which was almost deformed. Whatever it was, it had similar features to Grover. But as soon as I saw the complete black eyes, I knew it wasn't human.

Here's some heroic advice; when a Demon Grover chases you, do not throw books and scream like your head basketball coach. That only made him even more angrier.

The more I ran, the faster he'd follow.

I looked toward the door, but a wooden shelf was placed in front of it.

 _How'd he do that so fast?_

I didn't have time to ask questions. A bit of hope sparked in me as I thought I heard pounding at the door. Someone was trying to help me.

That also meant I was trapped inside with a Demon Grover.

He finally caught up to me, throwing me against the far wall, opposite of the door. My eyes nearly rolled back, but I wouldn't let myself pass out. I looked around with the seconds I had before he'd strike again as I ran, and I remembered a time when Grover and I had broken a piece wood off the far left book shelf. We left it sitting behind a stack of books, and I prayed it was still there.

I sprinted toward the last bookshelf, throwing books behind me to distract the crazy Grover twin.

 _Books are useful after all._

In the corner of my eye I could see the shelf that was placed in front of the door begin to rock back and forth. Help was almost here.

I reached the end of the bookshelf and quickly grabbed on the inside. Sure enough, the wooden stick was there and I instantly pulled it out, books toppling onto the ground.

Demon Grover jumped over the books, toward me just as I spun around, penetrating him straight through the heart.

I fell backwards, shaking, sweating, bleeding, stared at the monster.

My heart dropped as I saw the monster morph into a perfect twin of Grover, with no deformations and the same brown eyes Grover has.

An overwhelming sense of guilt filled my chest, and left a lump in my throat.

Yes, I admit it, I cried. You can't blame me.

The demon then turned into ashes, dropping the stick to the ground.

I became dizzy after that, since I lost so much blood. Then I saw a shadow approach me, but then I realized it was Mr.Blofis.

I backed up against the book shelf, not trusting if it really was him or not.

"You're fine Terra, don't worry.", he set a hand on my forehead, and I instantly calmed down.

I remember seeing Grover follow, but he wasn't wearing any pants. And he had goat legs. At that time I just thought it was the loss of blood.

Then I remembered the basketball game.

Then I remembered parent teacher conferences.

Then I remembered demon Grover

Then I passed out.

(A.N/ hope you guys are enjoying the beginning of the story! Feedback is always welcome :) ))


	3. Golden Ichor

**Chapter 3: Golden Ichor**

A bump in the road nudged me out from my unconsciousness.

Unfortunately, day's memories came flooding back. Even more unfortunate, so did the pain.

It was dark outside, but with the light of the street lamps I was able to see that I was laying in the back seats of the car. My sweatshirt was shredded and stained with dark red blood. My head ached, and my stomach growled.

"Is she awake?", a familiar voice came from the front seat. In the dim light I could see that it was my beloved English teacher, Mr.Blofis.

I always knew he was a kidnapper.

Grover's head entered my view, his nose twitching and his red beanie gone, and within his curly hair I could see two bald spots.

No, not bald spots, more like horns.

"How you doin' there Terra?", he asked.

I replied in a similar fashion to how Mr.Blofis sounds when he gives lectures.

"Ahhhhyyyeaaa aaamm guuuuewn"

or something like that.

The ride shouldn't have been more than ten minutes, but for me it felt like a millennia.

He's taking me to the hospital.

I'll be fine...I think.

The real question was about my mom. Does she know what happened? To be fair, she probably wouldn't notice I was gone. It's not that she's a bad mom, but she was never really fond of me to begin with. It was better when I wasn't home. It gave her some space, and time to herself. That's why she's never been interested in my grades, or in this case, showing up to a parent teacher conference.

Hey, I can't complain with that one.

The car came to a sudden stop, and I rolled forward off the seats and face first into the back of the front passenger seat.

I groaned but someone opened the back door, pulling me out. I expected horrible pain from my bleeding waist, but as I looked through my torn shirt, they've already healed.

Okay, I'm pretty sure those wouldn't have healed for another month. But within the same hour?

This day just gets weirder.

Grover had his arm around me, steadying me as we walked from the concrete parking lot.

We weren't at a hospital, but an apartment complex.

"Wha-"

"Shh.", Mr.Blofis hushed me, and I never wanted more than to tackle him into the concrete.

We approached the building, the silence making my head ache more and more. Maybe I was still part unconscious, but I noticed Grover had those goat legs. Or maybe I was just too tired to freak out.

Once we finally reached his apartment room, the door opened.

Two teenagers, probably 18, stood tall. A guy with black hair and sea green eyes, and by his side a girl with blonde hair and striking grey eyes that sent a shiver down my spine. They weren't family, but they were dating.

Don't know how I know that, but it was pretty obvious.

We were welcomed in, and I felt bad as my blood probably stained a few things in their house here and there.

I remembered being watched carefully, like everything I did gave the two teens more information.

I passed out just in time to see a glimpse of Mr.Blofis's beautiful wife. I think he mentioned her once or twice.

Sally Jackson.

I was laying on a comfortable bed once I woke up.

"How're you feeling?", a voice asked me.

My head turned, seeing Sally and the teenage girl from before sitting next to the bed. Sally held a washcloth that looked like it was dipped in cool aid.

"I feel okay, since that was like the fiftieth time I've passed out today.", I said, noticing the new sweater I was in.

Sally was washing the blood off from my face, but I still felt a fresh cut on my forehead.

"This is probably all so weird for you.", the girl remarked, her grey eyes making me more uncomfortable than I already was.

"It's not weird.", I paused for a moment.

"Okay I take that back. Have you seen Grover's legs?"

Sally couldn't help but stifle her laugh, and the teenager smiled. I couldn't help but notice her eyes once more. They seemed familiar.

"I'm Annabeth. I've been in this type of situation before. You're not alone.", she said, but it seemed like she said those words to many other people before me.

"I'm Terra.", I replied, my eyes tracing the walls of the room.

There was silence after that. Yet it was strange that although all of my wounds have healed with some magical power, there was the smallest cut that just wouldn't heal.

That's when I felt a cold drop slide off the side of my forehead. My eyes traced the sealing, maybe a hole where water might've seeped through, but I couldn't seem to explain where that drop came from.

Then my eyes reached Sally and Annabeth. Their expressions were more like

Didn't see that one coming,

rather than,

Oh, no worries, it's just a busted pipe in the ceiling.

"What?", I asked them, but their expressions didn't change. I actually think they started to back up from me a little bit.

I felt the little cut in my forehead finally close.

I sat up, still shaky from the night's events.

"What's wrong?", I asked again, and the cold dot slipped from my cheek and landed onto my hand.

It was a dot of some sort of golden liquid.

I don't think it's healthy when you bleed golden blood.

Suddenly Annabeth sprung toward me, bringing out what looked like a small sword from the back of her jeans.

Instinctively, I put my hands up, backing up to the headboard of the bed.

"Which god are you? What do you want?", she asked, her grey eyes ferocious.

"What do you mean by god? I'm so-"

Turns out that Mr.Blofis, Grover, and that other guy heard Annabeth's voice and busted into the room, almost like the way I'd see cops bust into houses on this one reality show.

"Calm down everyone, nothing's happened.", Sally's motherly voice was calming, but not exactly calm enough to cool off the tension in the room.

"Annabeth", Grover tugged on his shirt, the way he did when he was nervous for the next English test. "I gotta talk to you about this.", he coughed, and gave me a look that said.

Listen Terra, my pal, but it's best if I just tell you about all these crazy things later. Oh, by the way, how do you like my goat legs?

By then I was officially freaked out.

"She bled golden ichor.", Annabeth's voice was shaky as she put away her sword.

"I've never seen something like that before.", she looked back at me half apologetically, but the other half more or less a threat.

"Do I have some kind of disease?", I asked, my eyes glancing from Grover's goat legs to Mr.Blofis to Sally.

The teenage guy, which now I realized was Sally's son, started to say something but Sally cut him off.

"You're all confusing the poor girl.", she said, and gestured them to leave the room.

"I'll talk with her myself. You all sort this out in the living room."

No one dared to say no to Sally.

Once the room was empty and quiet, Sally sat up on the bed next to me.

"Have you ever learned about Greek mythology?", she asked, but she seemed new at explaining what she was trying to tell me.

"Yea, I think. Like Zeus and Poseidon and stuff."

Sally smiled once I mentioned Poseidon, which I thought was kind of weird.

"Well, I'm hoping you'd want me to get straight to the point.", she said, and I nodded.

"Well, Greek mythology isn't a myth. It's real."

There's a difference between awkward silence, and the silence between saying something super risky and waiting for a reply.

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"I know it's hard to accept-"

"That explains so much.", I said, my eyes focused on the burgundy blanket that was crinkled into the corner of the bed.

Sally seemed surprise, but relieved that I hadn't taken it like a maniac.

"Satyr."

"Yeah. Grover is a satyr.", she nodded, her smile making her even more beautiful than before. How can a jerk like Mr.Blofis be married to someone like Sally?

"So...what's golden ichor?", I asked, my eyes scanning the room, trying to avoid face to face communication with Sally.

"Golden ichor is something that the gods bleed.", she said, pausing a moment as if she was trying to comprehend what she was about to say next.

"You're mortal. Mortals don't bleed golden ichor..."

I finished her sentence for her.

"But I bled golden ichor."


	4. Camp Half-Blood

**Chapter 4: Camp Half-Blood**

Sally lead me out of the room once I could feel my legs again. I paused at a tall mirror cringing at my curly brown hair in frizzy swirls and my wide green eyes. I pretty much look like a human tree.

We walked through a small hallway that opened up to the living room, and suddenly all voices went quiet.

The teenage guy, Percy, started at me like I reminded him of himself. That's why he's been so familiar. I've seen him around school once or twice.

I wondered what they've all been through. The way each person in the room had a connection, like something huge had happened and it's finally the happy ending.

But then I arrived and they had to do everything all over again.

I suddenly felt guilty and sunk into the end of a couch next to Grover.

"Do you think Chiron will know what to do?", Mr.Blofis asked.

All these questions ran in my head, but I knew it wasn't a good time to ask any of them.

"The winter solstice is in three days, which means Camp Half-Blood is taking a trip to Olympus.", Annabeth contemplated.

"The gods will find out eventually...", she said, looking at Percy.

"What's Camp Half-Blood?", The question slipped out my mouth, and I mentally kicked myself for asking.

"It's a camp that keeps all demigods safe from monsters.", Percy explained.

"Demigods. Like part time god? Is that why I bleed golden ichor?", I asked.

"Not exactly. No mortal, demigod or not, should ever bleed golden ichor. Only full gods bleed that.",

My head started to ache again, which was probably a sign that I should stop asking questions.

"Who's your mortal parent?", Percy asked.

"My mom.", I replied, rubbing my temples.

She'll start worrying about me eventually...

"I need to call her.", I spoke up, and Sally waved me over to a phone in the kitchen. I was glad to step away from the group of people.

I dialed my moms number, and she picked up after the last ring.

"Mom?"

"Do you have any idea what time it is?", she sounded stressed, and I felt guilty for a moment.

"Yea, I'm sorry. I just have a question."

"What is it and when are you coming home?"

"What's with all this Greek mythology stuff?"

The phone was silent for a moment, but I could still hear her breathing through the line.

"Terra, get home and I will try to explain the best I can."

"You knew about this, and you've never told me?", I could hear my voice raise a bit, but I didn't care. I had a reason to be angry.

"I needed to keep you safe. It's my job.", she said, her voice was shaky. I knew something was wrong.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"I'm not you're mother, Terra."

Now this time I was silent.

It's just the concussion. You're making it up.

"I swore on the River Styx, I can't tell you any more than I already have...", she sounded scared now.

"What do you mean you're not my mom?", I asked, but she avoided the question again.

"Listen, Terra, you're a daughter to me, but I am not your mother-"

"What haven't you lied about then?", my voice was surprisingly calm.

"I haven't lied when I've told you I love you. Go to Camp Half-Blood. Whoever's found you will take you there. I just hope-"

The line cut for a moment until her voice came back,

"-I love you."

She wasn't lying when she said that.

The others were silent when I walked back into the living room, and I forced my eyes to stay dry.

You will not tear up in front of these people, ya big baby.

"She's not my mom.", I said blankly, crossing my arms.

I could feel my face burning up.

Awkward silence filled the air again.

"That just made it a lot more difficult.", Percy said, but Annabeth stabbed him hard with her elbow.

"I'm sorry.", Percy coughed.

"It's fine. She told me to go to Camp Half Blood.", I said, looking down at my feet.

It was her job to protect me...

Did my parents have her take care of me for this exact reason?

Did they know I was a freak, so they just threw me to some random person to take care of me?

My mind trailed off, the way it usually does in Mr.Blofis's class

"Terra.", his voice snapped me back to reality.

He turned his attention to Percy, Annabeth and Grover.

"Take her to Camp Half Blood," and he reluctantly handed over his car keys.

"Please...don't let the car explode this time."

That's something to look forward to.

We silently were on the road, watching small snowflakes hit the ground. The winter had been strangely warmer this season, with barely any snow.

I occasionally caught Annabeth glancing at me from the front seat. Her grey eyes were so...familiar.

Who has those grey eyes?

Grover was in the seat next to me as I fed him wads of Mr.Blofis's test sheets he left in the car.

My mind wandered aimlessly. As you can tell by now, it's kind of my thing. Especially at the worst time when the car gets flipped over. I jolted from my seat, my head hitting the roof painfully as we were flipped.

Percy seemed used to being flipped upside down inside a car, because he was the first one to get out alongside Annabeth.

Meanwhile I struggled to open the door until Percy came to help Grover and me out.

Yup, I'm complete fighter material.

I turned over to see what flipped the car over, but Percy pulled me away as a blast of fire came forward, and inhaling the car, which eventually exploded (Sorry Blofis).

Seriously, I was planning on egging his car. This was so much better.

I then saw what ever monster had breathed fire on the car, and I could've settled for eggs any other day.

Once I saw the lions head, the enlarged goat body and a serpent tail, it's name clicked in my mind.

Chimera.

In literature, I remembered how terrified people were to go up against these things in the Colosseum. Especially because they got torched within the first few minutes.

The Chimera threw another spit ball of fire toward us, and I dived to the right, the ball engulfing the trees behind us.

Grover landed right next to me, but he was unconscious. He probably landed on a rock or something. Part of his goat leg hair was burnt off, and left a huge pink spot which would have been funny if we weren't in danger.

"Run through the forest!", Percy yelled to me, and pulled out a pen.

That's like, totally affective.

The pen then transformed into a long sword. I should really stop underestimating the impossible.

"You'll see a valley, get to the huge wooden house! Go!", a fireball reached the trees, and it's heat threw me farther into the forest, landing into a heap of mud. I wanted to help Percy and Annabeth, but I knew I'd turn into a crisp. Besides, I'm pretty sure they can handle whatever monster comes their way.

I soared through the forest carrying Grover like a sack of potatoes, but moving faster than ever.

As soon as we were deep and far enough, I sat next to a tree to rest. I was shivering, wanting to use Grover's goat fur as a wool coat. The silence and darkness surrounded me.

Then suddenly the strangest thing happened.

These people, dryads, slowly came out of the trees. I know I just escaped from a Chimera, but these people freaked me out even more. There was one for every tree as they slowly came out, and then the weirder part came.

They bowed in my presence.

I felt so weirded out, I hated the attention.

But I really needed to get Grover to Camp, so I didn't have time to find answers.

I crouched next to the closest one, and the girl looked up me with these beautiful leaf green eyes. Even in the darkness I could almost see the stems of the leaves within her eye color.

"Can you help my friend? I need to get him to Camp Half-Blood."

The dryad nodded, and I thanked her, picking Grover up.

"Food.", he said and my stomach growled.

"Same Grover, same."

I marched along with the dryad, as more and more of them came out of their trees to bow as I passed.

"Why are your friends doing that?", I asked, and she looked up at me in surprise.

"In the presence of a goddess, we show respect by bowing. But of course, if you don't like that we can do something else." She suggested, her voice very musical.

I didn't know what to say, so I continued to walk through the cold, dark woods.

The silence was ringing in my ears.

"What's your name?", I asked the dryad, her beautiful branch-brown hair blended with the darkness of the night.

"Ostrya.", her green eyes glowed in the darkness.

Ostrya, named after the Ostrya Virginiana tree.

"I'm Terra.", I replied, hoping the conversation wouldn't die down.

I've always hated silence.

"It's an honor to meet you, Terra.", Ostrya bounced happily around other tree dryads as they bowed, their faces fixed with jealousy that Ostrya was able to help me out. As if I chose her because she was special enough to help a "goddess". But in reality, I didn't deserve her help. I wish I was a goddess, then I'd be able to give her something in return. I wish.

Suddenly, a bright glow came closer until I felt a sudden burning sensation in my back. The tree dryads fled in terror as I grabbed Ostrya and took to the snowy ground, the fireball passing through the trees.

So Percy and Annabeth hadn't killed it.

I hoped they were okay.

The fireball passed by, burning several trees and dryads. I wished I could help them, but thankfully the snow was there for them to roll around in.

I pulled Ostrya along with me as I ran, dodging fire after fire. I wasn't going to let her get hurt.

The chimera was too fast for me.

It caught up to me, and side by side, bursted out another fire breath of doom and caught my leg, burning it severely as I rolled down a small snowy hill, Grover falling off my shoulders and into an ice cold puddle. That woke him up.

"Food?", he shot up to attention.

"No. Fire."

He immediately understood as another fireball crashed into the other side of the hill. Thankfully, Ostrya slid down unharmed.

"We have to get you out of here.", I said, taking her hand and Grover's.

We used the valley of the short and small bump in the land as cover, but it soon ended into flat land in the woods again. Then we sprinted side by side.

"We're almost there!", Ostrya shouted.

No dryads were in sight anymore, but I hoped they were safe.

I thought too soon.

Another fireball bursted behind us, and I was too slow to save Ostrya.

We were blown to the edge of a huge hill, and down below inside the huge flat land valley were cabins and pavilions and woods.

"Ostrya!", I screamed, clawing at the snow, climbing up the hill. The Chimera was charging toward me, but I didn't care.

"Terra, don't!", Grover shouted, but his voice faded as I saw Ostrya burning away slowly.

I didn't care about the fire or the chimera. I swiftly picked her up, burning my arms and dove for the hill again, right as the chimera blew it's last fireball.

The boarder that kept all monsters out had stopped the fireball from roasting me alive.

I frantically packed snow onto Ostrya to stop the fire.

She was shaking despite the fact of being nearly burned alive. I pulled off Sally's sweatshirt and wrapped it around Ostrya, holding her gently.

"You're okay now, we're gonna help you.", I said, my eyes welling with tears.

I looked up at Grover and he sniffled, putting a hand on Ostrya's shoulder.

"For you, goddess.", she whispered.

She took her last breath and slowly she disintegrated in beautiful green and golden light, leaving a large Ostrya Virginiana seed in my palm.

I sobbed. I never wanted to be called a goddess, I never wanted her to get hurt.

Grover helped me up, and suddenly I was weak. But we made it to Camp Half Blood.

For you, Ostrya.


	5. The Black Figure

**Chapter 5: The Black Figure**

I couldn't sleep that night.

The infirmary was quiet.

When we arrived to what Grover called, "The Big House", a strange man in a wheelchair opened the door, half asleep as his glasses were upside down.

Turns out his name was Chiron, and he was half horse. Yes, I said that right. Half horse.

I shouldn't have been surprised though.

He got Will Solace, who's from the Apollo cabin, to take care of me.

He brought me this amazing godly food, called ambrosia. I almost killed myself eating a bit too much of it.

My wounds healed, but I was told to stay in the infirmary tonight.

My mind raced as I laid down in one of the beds, playing with Ostrya's seed in my right hand. The dryad gave up her life to guide us to Camp Half Blood. I couldn't help but feel responsible.

I sighed and closed my eyes in the silence.

My mother's voice rang in my head

I'm not your mother.

Okay, my ex-mothers voice.

I swore on the River Styx.

She was sworn to secrecy, to raise me for someone else. My parents must've known something weird about me. Maybe they planned it that way, or maybe it was to keep me safe. Yea, I doubt it.

I couldn't help but feel a sense I never thought I'd be able to feel. Loneliness.

Life before camp was pretty normal.

My mo- my ex-mom would be gone from the morning before I left to school, and arrive at home right before I fell asleep. I was a hard child, so I couldn't blame her impatience with me. My D grades and suspensions pushed her a bit, but she never got mad. She'd get disappointed.

I felt a lump in my throat I couldn't swallow.

I was so used to being alone, but now I felt left in the dark. I still had Grover, but he hasn't explained much after we got to camp. I turned my head to see him. His face squashed into his pillow, snoring like a goat.

I was thankful for Grover's fitful snoring as I fell asleep to it.

I heard a baby crying in an alley way. It was dark and cold, an autumn night. The street lamp was the only thing lighting up the path between two large apartment buildings, fire escapes running down both sides. There was a figure walking down the long path, it's cloak flowing in the wind behind it. I followed cautiously, shivering from the cold winds of the night. The black figure reached the gate that ended the alley, and knocked on a dark door attached to the building on the right. As the figure turned anxiously, I saw a bundle, and inside was a small flustered baby, crying quietly.

Θα είναι εντάξει, παιδί μου.

"You will be okay, my child", the figure seemed to say in Greek, yet it's voice echoed through my mind. I couldn't tell if it was a male or female, or if it was even human at all.

Then light was released into the alleyway as the door opened. A young lady stepped out, and I squinted my eyes to get a good look at the woman. There was complete silence as I tried to get closer, but I stepped onto crumbled leaves, the crackling noise gave me away.

The figure and lady turned their heads, and I was grabbed from behind, sheer pain ripped through my back as I was pulled into the darkness. I shrieked. A deep and darker voice shouted through me.

ΑΝΉΚΕΤΕ ΣΕ ΜΈΝΑ, ΤΏΡΑ.

"YOU BELONG TO ME NOW"

I woke up with a jolt, scaring Will as he jumped back and tripped over himself, falling to the floor.

"Woah, there. You okay?", he asked, getting up and dusting himself off.

"Yeah...sorry."

I threw my legs over the bed and stood up, pushing back locks of my curly brown hair. I noticed that I had no scars from the burn marks yesterday, and Ostrya's seed was still inside my pocket.

"I didn't have the chance to say this properly last night, but welcome to Camp Half Blood.", he showed no enthusiasm in welcoming me.

"You could at least try.", I suggested, and he chuckled.

Okay, so remember all those really weird things that happened yesterday? Things got even more weirder.

Out of Will's shadow, this guy appeared. He was dressed in black jeans and a black t-shirt that said My Chemical Romance. He could've been the shadow himself.

The guy just waved, but I started to get creeped out with the fact that he just came out of a shadow.

Will noticed my confusion.

"This is Nico, my boyfriend. He's the son of Hades, so he can shadow travel.", Will explained this, but it seems like he's said this before about a million other times.

"Don't call me that.", Nico crossed his arms.

"My bad. What should I call you, my soul mate?"

I broke the teasing between them.

"So let me get this straight. I'm a demigod. One of my parents is a Greek god or goddess. This gives me some sort of power, and also attracts weird monsters that really don't know how to stay out of my business and likes to kill my friends.", I let out everything I learned from yesterday.

Nico and Will glanced at each other, then turned to me.

"Yea pretty much.", Nico said.

Will noticed the seed that I pulled out of my pocket moments before.

"I'm sorry about Ostrya."

"It's fine.", I said, putting away the seed.

Grover then sat up from his bed, and noticed the pink bald spots on his legs. I thought I heard Nico stifle a laugh.

"Alright which Stoll was it?", he asked, and I knew he was talking about some pranksters from the camp.

I was sent to see Chiron after that. He stood tall, his bottom half a beautifully groomed white stallion, but he looked like a professor the upper half. Grover and I sat down on a couch facing the fireplace. Above it, a large leopards head peacefully slept.

We spoke with quiet voices as I explained all the events from last night. Especially the golden ichor part, since I really wanted an explanation for that.

"Hmm.", Chiron's hooves clicked the ground softly as he paced around the large wooden cottage, he looked at me very concerned.

"I've heard of powerful demigods...even demigods who had children with a God. But never in the millennia I was alive have I ever encountered a mortal that bled golden ichor.", he admitted he had no answer for me.

"This does not come out to the Gods, as I know Zeus will...not be in our favor.", he paced more, and the clicking made my head pound.

Grover stroked his fur less pink spots, and spoke out.

"She could talk to Rachel.", he suggested.

Chiron considered this.

"Who's Rachel?", I asked Grover.

"The Oracle."

"After breakfast, we will meet there. The last thing we need at this time is a prophecy, but maybe Rachel could provide us with some intel.", Chiron said.

I had no idea what an oracle was.

We were then rushed off to breakfast. I was hoping to bring Grover along, but he said something about his girlfriend and that he needed to see her, then he fled into the woods.

Well then. Looks like I'm on my own.

I couldn't help but blush as I walked up to the dining pavilion, campers filled each table as they chowed on breakfast. Chiron told us that it was the busiest winter the camp had had in a very long time.

The voices of campers lessened as I walked to the Hermes table, avoiding any eye contact from the campers.

Chiron walked up in front of the tables, his voice loud and kind of exhausted. Maybe it took a lot of power to haul his big horse body around.

"As you all know, a new camper came in last night along with one of our beloved Satyrs, Grover."

People cheered although Grover wasn't with them.

"I'd like to introduce Terra Evans.", he said, and everyone was quiet. Someone from the table behind me stabbed me with their elbow and whispered "stand up."

I stood up, and a small applause ignited but extinguished at that same moment.

I sat back down and had a small breakfast, sacrificing most of it to which ever God or goddess was my parent. I was lost with my life, and I've never felt so abandoned before. I quickly got out before others could follow.

"Hey, new kid.", someone grabbed me from the back of my neck.

It was a buff and tall girl, very masculine looking, looking intensely down at me.

"I gotta show you something.", she smiled mischievously, and you probably got the idea where this was going.

I knew she was a child of Ares, as she dragged me towards the bathroom stalls. Two other buff girls joined her, punching me every time I resisted.

Gotta love the welcoming committee!

I was shoved into a stall, and onto my knees.

"This is how all newbies get introduced here.", the girl chuckled, and started to shove my head toward the toilet. She was stronger than me, but I still resisted.

I thought about my dream, about the black figure and the strange force dragging me into darkness. I was mad at whoever my parents were. I was mad at who I was. I was mad at myself for letting a friend get hurt.

Once I felt a break in her pushing, I spun around, back fisting the Ares girl against the stall wall. The other two girls charged me. I hopped up onto the toilet seat and grabbed the opposite walls of the stall, kicking the next girl sharply in the face.

I threw myself over into the second stall, waiting for the third girl to barge in, but a voice stopped her.

"You can't be serious right now!", another voice. I opened the bathroom stall to see that the last Ares girl had fled. The other two laid in the first stall, unconscious.

There was a blonde haired, grey eyed girl in the doorway. She looked like Annabeth, but maybe a little younger.

"Uh...", I tried to find words to explain myself, but the teenager smirked.

"They tried to shove you into a toilet and you kicked their ass."

"Pretty much.", I agreed.

"I'm Clare, by the way. I'm a child of Athena. And you're Terra, the newbie."

"Yeah...I gotta be somewhere...", I remembered I had to go to Rachel's cave to meet up with Chiron and Grover.

Clare nodded, her grey eyes intimidating me.

Then I realized I had no idea where Rachel's cave was, much less the way back to the pavilion.

"You mind helping me find Rachel's cave?", I asked, and her grey eyes lit up.

She seemed way more interested in the fact that Rachel gives prophecies rather than helping me find it. Maybe some people in camp are just waiting for their big break through for a quest.

I learned more about Clare as we walked toward the cave. She's only gone on one quest when she was fourteen, but now she's sixteen, and she's been even more eager for another quest.

We finally reached the entrance of the cave, covered in mystic purple curtains and beads. It looked magical from the outside.

"Thanks Clare.", I said.

Clare seemed to open her mouth to say something, but I quickly entered the the cave. I felt guilty for leaving just as she was to say something, but I was anxious to find answers.

The cave was not magical on the inside. There was a broken table, torn and stained couches, and drawings all over the walls, scratched and scribbled out.

Chiron, Grover, and a teenage girl with frizzy red hair and bright green eyes welcomed me. I sat on one of the torn couches next to Grover as he drank Arizona Ice Tea, then ate the can. Chiron did the same.

Never thought I'd feel different for not being able to eat an aluminum can.

"Chiron filled me in on what you've told him about yesterday...", Rachel began, and I nodded. She looked at Chiron, and they had a mental argument going back and forth like

You should probably tell her.

No, you do it.

No, you.

No, you.

Rachel then sighed, and looked at me.

"We're just as confused as you are."

My heart sank, and I felt like I was Clare, anxious for anything new to happen. From what I just experienced, I did not want to be stuck at camp forever.

"We can always try to talk with the Gods. We only have another day until the winter solstice, where we have our annual trip to Olympus.", Chiron tried to cheer me up, but my eyes were glued to a drawing on the walls of the cave.

Rachel followed my eyes to see one of her scribbled out drawings.

A cloaked and hooded figure, dressed in all black. It carried a child in its arms.


End file.
